


【影日】[R18]非禮勿視

by minihershiuh



Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 日向打了個冷顫。自己根本是待宰的羔羊，砧板上的魚肉，不曉得待會要被怎樣料理
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897768
Kudos: 27





	【影日】[R18]非禮勿視

**Author's Note:**

> →國家隊影山(23) X 日向(24)  
> →TAG：蒙眼、國家隊、咬手指

為了參加東京奧運，遠赴各國的選手們陸續回到日本，影山與日向也不例外。巴西與義大利的賽季都在五月結束，日向這幾年都往外地跑，難得與親朋好友聯繫，所以賽季剛結束沒多久就先回國了，影山則比他晚個幾天。

距離正式開幕的七月仍有一點時間，兩人決定剩餘的假期先待在宮城陪伴家人，之後再回東京的住處兩人獨處。

明明在當年妖怪大戰一結束就火速告白並開始交往，但這幾年卻幾乎沒有相處的機會。隔年影山決定與義大利聯賽的球隊簽約後，為了在當地磨合所以日本賽季一結束就早早出發了，日向也在一年後前往巴西，兩人時程總是錯開。能這樣長時間朝夕相處，是交往以來首次。

「耶！好久沒回來了！」日向一進門就在室內橫衝直撞，活像初次探險城堡的小怪獸，這當然惹得影山勃然大怒，一把抓住日向的頭朝他怒吼：「呆子！要玩之前先把行李收好啊！」

「不要叫我呆子！這是對男朋友應該要有的態度嗎！」

「這是兩回事！」

兩人邊拌嘴邊整理行李，轉眼間地板已被滿滿的生活用品佔據，影山眼尖地發現日向的行李箱中有個包裝異常精緻的盒子。

「那是什麼？」日向隨著影山的眼光看過去，注意到他在說什麼，便將盒子拿了過來：「啊這個，是侑前輩給我的，我不是先回國了嗎？雖然之後集訓也會碰面啦，但還是先去了一趟黑狼看看大家，侑前輩事先聽說我要過去就給了我這個，說是伴手禮，要我回東京再打開。」

「……宮前輩給你的啊……」

「怎麼了怎麼了，影山君在吃醋嗎。」日向壞心地笑，但笑容卻在打開盒子那瞬間凍結了。

影山當然注意到了這一瞬間，迅速伸手去搶盒子。日向反應也很快，在盒子離手前收緊了手指沒讓影山得逞。兩人僵持不下。

「裡面果然放了不能讓我看到的東西吧！你跟他果然……！」

「是不能給你看！但不是那樣！」

「到底是還是不是！」

「總之不行！」

誰也不讓誰，影山用力扯過來，日向就用力扯回去，盒子被兩人拉拉扯扯進行一場勝負難分難捨的拔河，但最後終究不敵物理壓力，在空中硬生生解體。

「啊啊啊啊住手不要看！」

「……！」

隨著盒子在空中爆開，裡頭的東西也嘩啦啦地掉出來。

手銬、眼罩、口球、按摩棒、跳蛋、保險套還有潤滑劑，以及族繁不及備載，一看就知道是要用在「那些事」上的小道具。

「……」

影山一語不發，日向現在是真的想死的心情都有了，只花不到三秒就決定逃往廁所，但影山動作更快，跨過行李箱欺身上前，以體重優勢壓制住日向。

「裡面有張字條。」

輕飄飄的紙條較晚才從空中落下，影山一把抓過，念起了上面的句子。

「『給小翔陽，這次』、」

「啊啊啊啊啊閉嘴不要唸出來！」

「『這次終於難得可以跟小飛雄你儂我儂了對吧』欸你別掙扎、受傷怎麼辦。」

「那就從我身上移開啊！」

「『但受傷就不好囉，要克制！所以推薦你』嘖你力氣又變大了。」

「放過我！這次算我輸了可以嗎！」

「『所以推薦你一些比較溫和的牌子，就度過屬於你們兩個、熱情的夜晚吧！』」

「……」

隨著影山把紙條上的話念完，日向也放棄了掙扎，影山識相地從他身上移開，回原本的位置坐好，日向也爬起身來，低著頭正襟危坐。

「嗯。」

「嗯？」

「前輩的好意果然還是不能辜負。」

「等等你要用！？你要用！？你真的要用！？」

日向原本還不敢看對方，一聽到這話立刻抬頭，並伸手揪住影山的領口厲聲抗議。

「不會全部都用，有些東西我也沒興趣。」

「不要把全部都用當前提！而且我的意願呢！？」

「潤滑劑跟保險套不是之前慣用的牌子，家裡的大概也過期了，待會去買新的吧。手銬再怎麼防撞防磨，我還是擔心你會受傷，所以也不用。」

「我就喜歡你這點──不對！不要一本正經地分析這些！你說這些都不害臊的嗎！」

「你不是已經是成熟的大人了嗎，才不會為這種事感到害臊吧。」

「不要隨便引用別人的話啊！」

而且比起按摩棒或跳蛋這些，你還是喜歡我直接用手碰你吧──影山伸手摸向日向的後腦勺，在他耳邊輕聲細語。被影山這一動作，日向鬆開了揪住影山衣領的手，滿臉通紅地一頭撞向對方的胸膛，用細如蚊蚋的聲音悶悶地抗議著，笨蛋，影山大笨蛋。

晚間，正如計畫的，兩人在行李整理完後去超市採買了這幾天的伙食，並帶了新的潤滑劑與保險套回家。

原本東京的住屋是影山還在阿德勒時租的，但日向在非賽季時也會住這，客房順理成章成了日向的房間。兩人有意願溫存時，都是使用影山的房間，沒其他理由，因為床比較大。每當這種時候，日向會早早就進去影山房裡，而影山會晚幾分鐘再敲門進房──日向不想由自己敲門進房，因為有一種把自己送進狼口的異樣感。

日向坐在床上，一邊想著身上還穿著睡衣做什麼呢反正待會就會被脫光了，一邊想著那盒子裡的東西，不禁打了個冷顫。自己根本是待宰的羔羊，砧板上的魚肉，不曉得待會要被怎樣料理。房門敲響了，日向朝門口望去，走進房裡的影山，手上拿著一副眼罩。

他稍微鬆了一口氣，比起其它東西，這確實正常多了。

「真的要用嗎……」

「這個還行吧。」

日向雖然還不死心，進行無謂的口頭抗爭，可國王不愧是國王，完全沒給他退路，一爬上床就直接將眼罩往他臉上戴。其實，如果認真抗議影山倒也不會勉強他。影山平日強勢歸強勢，但在這件事上相當尊重日向的意願。今天實際上也選了相對抗拒最小的物品。日向不會承認自己也有點興奮，但確實半推半就地接受了。

影山仔細為日向戴好眼罩，纖細的手感連在這種細節也確實體現，力道剛好，鬆緊剛好，眼罩服貼地戴在日向臉上，卻也沒讓他感受到緊悶的不適感。

「會痛嗎？」

「是不會……」

「你可以好好告訴侑前輩使用感想，『我用在你身上』的使用感想。」

「──你吃醋了！你果然在吃醋！」

才覺得影山其實還是很溫柔嘛，一聽到下一句話立刻把這評價收回，果然只是個霸道又小心眼的國王！

兩人的親暱總是先從接吻開始。

「……嗯、」

一開始只是蜻蜓點水般的吻，再來舌頭就會撬開牙齒、不容拒絕地滑進口腔。上牙齦被細心舔過，少了視覺，觸覺更加敏銳，平日習慣的吻這會兒對日向太過刺激，他一個沒忍住、將頭偏過。影山不急著讓他繼續配合。只是輕咬著日向的嘴角，並用手拖著他的下巴將臉輕輕地、一點一點地轉回正面。舌頭又伸進嘴裡了，但這次速度慢了些，日向總算跟上這磨人的節奏。

能一手抓起排球的大手伸進衣服裡一路向上摸，胸口那點被摸到時日向忍不住輕聲尖叫，但呻吟最終都滾進了影山的喉嚨。胸肌、腹肌、背肌，大掌滑過整片肌膚，手指配合著撫弄。影山的手指性感地要命，平常光看著就受不了，沒想到沒看到更受不了，被剝奪視力讓日向敏感得不行，以往還能對影山摸上幾把，但現在只能單方面被擺弄。

上衣被脫了，褲子也被褪下了，很快的身上除了眼罩什麼布料也不剩，原先在自己身上恣意妄為的手短暫離開了，日向知道影山也脫了他自己的衣服，日向伸手朝虛空亂揮，立刻被抓住了手，讓它搭在影山的肩膀上。

「我在這裡。」

耳邊是影山低沉又溫柔的嗓音，心思被看穿讓日向羞紅了臉，換作是平常他肯定要別過頭去不敢看對方了，但眼睛看不見後也大膽了起來，日向推了推影山的肩膀並將下巴抬高，索吻的意圖明顯，影山也不辜負他的期待，再一次低頭與他唇舌糾纏。

手指像火柴，在摸過的每一吋肌膚點火，身體逐漸燥熱，呼吸開始急促。

聽到了撕開塑膠的聲音、以及喀的一聲、爾後是黏呼呼的水聲，日向知道這是影山在戴指套、打開潤滑劑並抹在手上的聲音。還要再多久？幾秒？幾秒過了？看不到進展讓他有些慌亂，影山又看穿了他，撥開額前的頭髮在他額頭上輕輕落吻。今天影山溫柔地過分了，這對心臟不好──

「我手要進去了，你放輕鬆。」

「嗯……」

異物入侵的感覺每次都無法習慣，他想摸摸自己前面好放鬆一點，但被影山搶先了，而且該死的影山的技術比他更好，大手可以完全包裹住自己，手指摳弄著隙縫，太舒服了，惹得日向弓起身體，沒多久就瀕臨高潮邊緣，他敲打著影山的肩膀要他趕緊停下。

「等、不要……」

「先去一次會比較放鬆。」

影山絲毫不打算停，還趁機再加一根手指，並直接按上了敏感的位置。

「──咿、」

日向高潮了，濁白的體液全撒在影山的手上，影山把那些都抹到了日向精悍的腹肌上。我真該拍張照讓你看看你有多色，日向意識再模糊也聽清楚了影山在說什麼，氣得一腳抬起來往前踢，還真的讓他矇到，但沒得意多久，又被身體內不安分的手指給弄得呻吟連連。

手指抽出來了，日向知道接下來才是重頭戲。影山低下身體，毛茸茸的頭髮在日向頸窩磨蹭，這是影山在撒嬌，也是求得允許的訊號。被男朋友這樣求歡怎麼能不心軟呢，日向一允諾，便被緊緊抱住，影山完全卡進了他的雙腿間，熱楔一點一點地嵌進他的身體裡，不痛，但壓迫感總是讓他不太適應，但他知道影山會等他說好才開始動。

伸出手來，摸到了臉頰。日向探了下方向，準確吻上影山的額頭。身上的人這才開始慢慢動作。體內不斷重複著被撞開與收合的過程，敏感的地方被摩擦，快感漸漸堆積，低沉又性感的嗓音迴盪在耳邊，日向有自信他可以只聽著影山的聲音就直接去了，就是這麼地無藥可救。

兩人同時達到高點，影山的東西全收在了套子內，而自己的則濺滿了兩人的腹部，這讓他突然想起影山幾分鐘前才說過的下流話，想著要不要不著痕跡的拿下眼罩偷看一下。

影山還趴在日向的頸窩旁，輕輕舔著他的脖子，日向對影山的撒嬌總是很沒輒，但就在他以為要開始第二回合時，影山接下來的動作卻出乎他的意料。

日向感覺到自己的手被牽起，呼吸劃過皮膚，柔軟的舌頭舔過手背，最後是牙齒，輕輕咬在末端指骨上。

左手的，無名指上。

── _「影山君在吃醋嗎？」_

日向終於察覺影山今天一直沒正面回應這件事。

平常應該會嚷嚷著呆子又在胡說八道什麼、直接就跟自己打起來才對的，這才是那蠻不講理的國王啊。

但是今天，卻一次都沒說過。

啊啊，那不僅僅只是，吃醋，這麼可愛的東西。是更加深沉的、更加熱烈的，因為遠隔兩地，因為時差問題，而一直以來被忽視的東西。

三年前告白的是影山。

在選手休息通道上，從後頭抓過日向的手，用著簡短但堅定的語氣說著，我喜歡你，跟我交往吧。

──我也喜歡影山。

日向在被告白那一刻，心裡立刻浮現這句話，就二話不說直接答應了。影山看上去有些訝異，可能沒想過日向會毫不猶豫吧。但他很高興，也不管其他選手陸續進入走道，撈過日向將他一把抱住，緊緊地、緊緊地，完全不想放手。

那時候我沒跟他說我也喜歡他，我也沒伸手回抱他。為什麼呢，其實只是因為害臊，我是個成熟的大人，但在戀愛面前不過是初出茅廬的小鬼，比青春期的放肆還不如，我只是因為害臊而已，但是否讓影山不安了呢。

「我愛你。」

等意識到時已脫口而出，源源不絕從心底漫出的愛意，化作具體的字詞。感受到身上的人那一瞬間的顫抖，日向張開雙手，環抱住影山的脖頸，在他耳邊細語。

「影山……飛雄，我喜歡飛雄，我愛你，我好喜歡你。」

眼上的布料傳來輕但沉重的拍打聲，日向知道那是什麼。他慶幸自己蒙住了眼，因為影山飛雄絕不示弱。他們可以裝做彼此看不見，把眼淚留在今晚，只屬於對方。

**Author's Note:**

> ■Free Talk
> 
> 今年才又掉回坑，結果才剛開始想提筆寫點東西就堂堂完結了！  
> 復健先從肉文開始絕對是哪裡搞錯了什麼  
> 標題依舊很難想  
> 偷塞了性癖進去，我就雙擔，我就喜歡兩人愛慘對方  
> 小學生談戀愛最可愛了


End file.
